Yang VS Gon
Yang VS Gon.png|MegaMan Powah!!!!! Yang VS Gon is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Gon Freecss from Hunter X Hunter. This fight is a collab between WarpyNeko and MegaMan Powah!!!!! ''' Description RWBY VS Hunter X Hunter! Today two hot-headed, adventurous hunters who punch a lot meet, but which hunter will take their prey home? Interlude Wiz: Hunters are trained to silently track down their opponents in the shadows '''Boomstick:Yet THESE Hunters say f*ck tradition and rather charge in with their fists Wiz: Yang Xiao Long,the adventurous Huntress from RWBY Boomstick: And Gon Freecss,the Hunter prodigy from Hunter X Hunter Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armors and skills,to find out who would win a Death Battle Yang Xiao Long Gon Freecss Wiz: On the island called... Whale Island,there was a hunter called Ging Freecss,an exceptional two-star Archaeological Hunter. Boomstick: And like most anime douchebag parents,he left his son Gon Freecss to hunt beasts around the globe,hoping for a chance to receive a third star,only for him to never come home again. Wiz: After his mother died and his father left him behind for his carreer,his determination to become a Hunter to find out why his father left him for it became unpresidented. Boomstick: Oh great,yet another Anime hero with daddy issues! Anyway,he made a wager with his aunt Mico Freecss (where he appearantly lived at the time),that he'd be allowed to enter the Hunter Exam Wiz: On a warm summer day,Gon was sitting on a tree,fishing for a fish called "Master Of The Swamp",no one thought he'd prevail. boomstick: But after waiting patiently for a WEEK,he managed to pull it off,to everyone's surprise,as five full-grown men couldn't manage to catch the damn thin-HOLY SH*T THAT'S A HUGE FISH!! Background *'age: 15' *'height: 154 cm (5'1)' *'weight: 54 kg (107,8 lbs)' Mito: You sure about this? '''Gon: Uh-huh' Mito: Your father abandoned you when you were still young to become Hunter Gon: I know Mito: He chose becoming a hunter over raising you! Gon: Isn't that great? Mito: Huh? Gon: Hunting is so great,he was willing to abandon his own son! Mito: It's a dangerous job,you never know when you might lose your life! Don't you understand? Gon: I don't,but i want to know more! I want to become Hunter and discover why it was so important to my dad! Mito: (smiles) You really are Ging's son Wiz: After his aunt's permission,he catched the next ship headed to the Hunter Examination Program,which was his first trial. Boomstick: With his keen senses,he smelled that there was a storm coming,which the Captain of the ship remarked and immediatly recognized his father in him Gon:There's a storm coming Captain: How can you tell,boy? Gon: That's what The seagulls are saying Gon: (sniffs,then climbs higher,sniffs again,and is now certain) Gon: It's a huge storm that's coming! Captain: ... Gon: It's true... i can tell by the smell! Captain: (thinking): That boy... those eyes... could he be... (To Be Continued) DEATH BATTLE! Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:MegaMan Powah!!!!! Category:WarpStar930 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs. Hunter X Hunter themed battle's Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years